Mother-Son Bonding Time
by zodiac38352
Summary: While everyone else is away, Steven is feeling more alone than usual. Could a chance encounter with someone he has heard so many stories about help to change that. A Steven Universe One-Shot that is mostly non-canon with the show.


**Hello everyone. My name is zodiac38352 and while I normally do an ongoing Skullgirls story (which you could check out if this one interests you) I felt like doing something different and due to a melancholy mood decided on something Steven Universe related as an emotional boost. As always everything is owned by Rebecca Sugar beyond this particular storyline. So to my veteran readers thank you for coming here, and to new readers I hope you all can enjoy this. Also this all takes place pre-"Summer of Steven."**

Steven had learned to handle many things in his young life-giant monsters, other Gems attacking his home, even the fear of his dad or Connie getting hurt. But the one thing he couldn't stand as much as any other teenager was the oppressive force of boredom.

Maybe that wasn't quite right. It was less Steven didn't want to do anything and more he wanted to talk to someone, but the others were busy: his dad was working the car-wash, Connie had that school thing to go to, and the Crystal Gems were away on an underwater mission. He could say stuff to Lion maybe but that always left him with few answers.

Reflexively his hand wandered down to the gem on his stomach. "I wish I could talk to you."

Steven did love his three surrogate mothers dearly but there was something about the way everyone talked about Rose Quartz that made him want to get to know her. Maybe she could understand him in ways even his dad might not get, particularly when it comes to the whole Gem business. Steven picked up his guitar and strummed a few random notes, picking up a solid beat as lyrics began to take form in his mind.

 _Rose, Rose why did you go? Everyone is feeling so alone_

 _Your stories are great but I'd rather we talk face-to-face_

 _Instead of trying to copy your grace._

 _Rose, Rose we all miss you._

 _I want to say it's alright but that wouldn't be true_

 _The world might end and all I want is the chance to talk_

 _to you._

Steven took a deep breath before sighing again. "Maybe talking to Lion would help after all."

Rising up Steven took his guitar with him and was about to head outside when his gem started glowing, emanating a light warmth. Looking around he noticed the Door to the Gem's room was

glowing too. "Or I could see what this is about."

As he neared the Gate it opened to Rose's room which he hesitantly walked into. The door sealed itself behind him and it was then Steven noticed someone was already in the room. It was far too large to be Pearl or Amethyst.

"Garnet? Is that you?" Steven stepped forward and the figure came into greater clarity, being bigger in length or width to be even Garnet. The person turned around and Steven saw someone he had only ever seen in videos or transformations. Without him noticing the guitar fell to the ground.

"I can't believe that worked. Steven!" What appeared to be Rose Quartz rushed towards him, but Steven quickly jumped back.

"Aah, cloud person. Stay back." instead of listening Rose kept moving forward, forcing Steven to make a bubble shield. "Why don't you listen to what I say?" Even when Cloud Connie went crazy it made sense because he was dealing with how he really thought about _Destiny's End_.

"Cloud… oh, you think the room made me. Well you're half-right." she commented while moving her hand forward, dissipating the bubble with ease.

"Wha-how?" Steven stared in amazement. This left him wholly unprepared as Rose caught him in a massive hug, and he felt very warm near her. It was kind of like how he felt about hanging out with his father, but strangely more personal. "Am I dreaming?"

Rose chuckled a little. "No Steven. Like I said in my video I became a part of you when you were born and was absorbed into your gem. But I never really left, think more I was sleeping until your feelings called out strong enough for me for the room to help make it happen. I wish this could have happened sooner, "Rose whispered while brushing Steven's hair, "but this form is very temporary, so I'm afraid it will have to be between us this time."

Steven was still very confused but that was something he'd long since gotten used to. "In that case can I ask you some questions? Like what Dad was like, or the gems, or how to use all of my powers, or-" Rose stopped him with a finger while pulling back slightly.

"We both have a lot of questions so how about we alternate?" Steven nodded so she continued "Great." with a wave of her and a couch formed beneath them, much to Steven's surprise.

"How did you do that?"

"Is that really what your first question? As for why the answer is simple: this was my room first and I still get to call most of the shots in here. Onto a more interesting topic what is it like to be human?"

Steven took a seat and thought for a moment. "Okay I guess. Every day it feels like I am learning something new about being a Crystal Gem, and trying to balance that and everything Dad has to say about growing up can be a nightmare. But on the plus side I have everyone helping me out." Rose nodded and sat there, waiting for Steven to ask his first real question. Even if they had a lifetime to talk he would have dozens of things to ask so he decided to start simple.

"What's up with Lion and his skills?" He and the others figured it belonged to Rose but a clear answer would have felt better.

"Now that is an ancient story. During one of our early missions I wandered around on my own for a little bit to really take in what we Crystal Gems were defending, though Pearl was slightly on-edge about the whole idea. It was during this time I spotted a tiny little lion cub crawling on the ground: we might have gone a little overboard during the fight and he got caught in the crossfire." She stared blankly for a moment, allowing her thoughts to be immersed in an ancient past.

"I healed the little guy but something strange happened. Maybe I used too much power but when he got up his fur turned pink and developed into the Lion you know today. From then on I raised him in secret, taking time to examine his powers and make sure he was well fed. Once I realized he aged like a Gem I trained him to act as a guardian in case anything happened." She looked over to Steven. "Now I've always been so curious about this: what does it feel like being half-human?"

Steven chuckled while he thought about his pet. "I don't really know. Crazy I guess, especially trying to balance out all the Gem stuff while still having fun in Beach City. But I have Dad, the Crystal Gems, and everyone else to help as much as they can. Given a word I would call it strange."After that the conversation flowed more easily, each one learning a little more about the other's lives. Rose had plenty of fun yarns about the other Gems from their millennia spent together while Steven mostly talked about his modern adventures and his various friends across the city.

Eventually the topic went to a hilarious escapade about Garnet before she became a permanent fusion. "So this must have been the sixth time that day the two made up some random excuse to fuse, so I simply went up and asked them 'if you two like fusing so much why not stay that way?' Ever since then I can only think of a handful of time Ruby and Sapphire have ever been separate."

Steven laughed, and then after some silence asked a question that had always aroused his curiosity. "Is dad any different from when the two of you met? I know his side of the stories but he can be hard to read sometimes."

Rose chuckled. "No. He pretty much has always been the same-a charming and silly man that always strived to show me something interesting about your species, and always finding new ways to make me laugh. Honestly the only differences between then and now are the hair and that sunburn of his. On the topic of interesting people why don't you tell me a little more about that Connie girl?" she asked with a mischievous smile.

"Uh... nothing really serious: we've been friends for the past while and she has been learning from Pearl how to sword-fight. She's also really nice and loves this cool book series. We even fused this one time and-"

"You two fused?" Rose stopped him, her eyes now bearing a familiar star shape. "Oh my gosh that is amazing! Greg always wanted to but we could never pull it off. That must have been such an interesting experience for you." She had trapped Steven in a bone-crushing hug and he feared his spine would break if not released.

"Mommy, you're hurting…" instantly Rose let go and looked at him with surprise.

"Y-you called me mommy." A flurry of emotions crossed her face ranging from happiness to sorrow before she settled on a kind but sad expression. "Sorry, I lost my train of thought for a second. I believe you're up next Steven."

There was an awkward silence as Steven debated about asking his next question. Most of the essential ones were already answered, but there was a nagging worry that pursued him during and after every single mission.

"Do you ever regret having me? You and the others could probably handle everything going on a lot better." Shock was Rose's first reaction, but it quickly gave way to a very heavy sadness.

"Oh Steven…" she looked at him carefully, trying to find the right words to express her feelings. "If you listen to only one thing I say as your mother let it be this: I have always loved you, right from the moment of conception. Not just because of what you represent, not as some sign of unity between humans and gems, not even as an experience no one can ever predict. I love you simply for being my son, and I will always be proud of you for that." Steven looked at her for a moment, unable to really think of a reaction. Eventually relief won out and he hugged Rose, tears of relief streaming down his face.

The pair allowed themselves some silence to emotionally balance out. Once Steven had finished he lifted his head up, eyes aching and red but otherwise he felt calmer than he had for a long time. "Sorry about that."

Keeping the calm atmosphere Rose simply patted Steven on the head. "Don't worry. If you have emotions to work through then cry away." This caused both of them to chuckle a little, which stopped when Steven noticed Rose's arm glowing a little.

"Mom…" Steven whispered. Rose took notice and responded with sadness.

"Oh dear. It looks like our time is about up."

"What!? But I still have so many questions: how are we supposed to deal with Yellow Diamond, are there any more powers I should know how to use, why are the-" Steven stopped as her other arm began glowing too. "No!"

"It's okay Steven. All that is going to happen is that I return to your gem. As for the Homeworld business I have full confidence in you and the others managing the problem without me. Now I hope this doesn't sound selfish but could I have one last wish?" He nodded, so Rose raised a hand and the discarded guitar flew right into Steven's hands. "Could you play me a song?"

Steven nodded but had to seriously think over what to play: one of his old songs perhaps? No, none of those really fit the mood. The song he was singing before? It was more about how Steven missed Rose so that didn't fit either. But how about something similar?

Eventually a full idea formed in Steven's head and he began strumming his guitar, finding a relaxed melody.

 _Oh Rose the time does fly by_

 _but at least we could share our time under the crimson sky._

 _We talked about the past_

 _and had fun as long as it could last._

 _We're closer… oh so closer._

Rose's body starting glowing too, barely obscuring the fact that tears were now running down her face. Taking care not to interrupt his song she rubbed Steven's hair while memorizing the face of her little boy.

 _The Gems will miss you_

 _and dad may even cry_

 _I'll be sure to tell them why_

As her whole being turned bright Rose took a moment to kiss Steven on the forehead.

 _You had to say goodbye._

When he opened his eyes again Rose had vanished. He was by himself again, but strangely didn't feel as lonely as before.

After some time had passed Steven's reflections were interrupted by the door opening and Pearl's voice flooding the room.

"Steven? Why are you sitting in Rose's room all alone?" The other Gems flooded in behind her, a perpetually disgruntled Peridot trailing behind Garnet.

"Oh. Sorry, but do you think I can explain later? I have something really important to do."

"Is it some kind of secret? Come on Steven, tell us." Amethyst demanded.

"No." Garnet stated. "Trust me, this will take a while to get through. Let Steven handle it with his father first." She looked down at Steven, and the boy realized she already knew what had happened. Probably another case of future-vision.

"Thanks." Steven left, heart fuller and wanting to share what had happened with all the important people of his life. But for now there were two in particular he really needed to talk to.

 **Hopefully this was as fun for you to read as it was for me to write. As ever review if possible, a major thank-you to my beta-reader KingChaotixX7 for helping me develop the idea for this one-shot, and I hope you all have a lovely day.**


End file.
